The maintenance of normal glycemia is a carefully regulated metabolic event. Glucagon, the 29-amino acid peptide responsible for maintaining blood glucose levels in the postabsorbative state, increases glucose release from the liver by activating hepatic glycogenolysis, gluconeogenesis, stimulating lipolysis in adipose tissue, and stimulating insulin secretion. During high blood glucose levels, insulin reverses the glucagon-mediated enhancement of glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis. In patients with diabetes, insulin is either not available or not fully effective. While treatment for diabetes has traditionally focused on increasing insulin levels, antagonism of glucagon function has been considered as an alternative therapy. As glucagon exerts its physiological effects by signaling through the glucagon receptor, the glucagon receptor has been proposed as a potential therapeutic target for diabetes (Madsen et al., Curr. Pharm. Des., 1999, 5, 683-691).
Glucagon receptor is belongs to the superfamily of G-protein-coupled receptors having seven transmembrane domains. It is also a member of the smaller sub-family of homologous receptors which bind peptides that are structurally similar to glucagon. The gene encoding human glucagon receptor was cloned in 1994 and analysis of the genomic sequence revealed multiple introns and an 82% identity to the rat glucagon receptor gene (Lok et al., Gene, 1994, 140, 203-209.; MacNeil et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1994, 198, 328-334). Cloning of the rat glucagon receptor gene also led to the description of multiple alternative splice variants (Maget et al., FEBS Lett., 1994, 351, 271-275). Disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,725 is an isolated nucleic acid sequence encoding a human or rat glucagon receptor (Kindsvogel et al., 1998). The human glucagon receptor gene is localized to chromosome 17q25 (Menzel et al., Genomics, 1994, 20, 327-328). A missense mutation of Gly to Ser at codon 40 in the glucagon receptor gene leads to a 3-fold lower affinity for glucagon (Fujisawa et al., Diabetologia, 1995, 38, 983-985) and this mutation has been linked to several disease states, including non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (Fujisawa et al., Diabetologia, 1995, 38, 983-985), hypertension (Chambers and Morris, Nat. Genet., 1996, 12, 122), and central adiposity (Siani et al., Obes. Res., 2001, 9, 722-726).
Inhibiting glucagon function by antagonizing the glucagon receptor has been proposed as a therapeutic target for diabetes. Currently, there are no known therapeutic agents which effectively inhibit the synthesis of glucagon receptor and to date, investigative strategies aimed at modulating glucagon receptor function have involved the use of antibodies, peptidyl antagonists, and small molecules. In addition, targeted disruption of the glucagon receptor gene in mice has shown that, despite a total absence of glucagon receptors and elevated plasma glucagon levels, the mice maintain near-normal glycemia and lipidemia (Parker et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 2002, 290, 839-843). Patent application WO 02/45494 (Allen et al.) discloses transgenic mice comprising mutations in a glucagon receptor gene. Also claimed are agonists or antagonists of glucagon receptor, agents that modulate the function, expression or activity of a glucagon receptor gene, methods of identifying such agents, methods of ameliorating conditions associated with impaired glucose tolerance, methods of identifying agents that affect obesity, weight gain, diabetes, methods of treating obesity or diabetic conditions, and phenotypic data associated with a transgenic mouse comprising a mutation in a glucagon receptor gene.
A glucagon-neutralizing monoclonal antibody has been described that antagonizes glucagon-stimulated signal transduction in part by binding to the glucagon binding site of the glucagon receptor (Buggy et al., Horm. Metab. Res., 1996, 28, 215-219). An antibody which specifically binds to the amino acid sequence of a glucagon receptor has been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,445 (Kindsvogel et al., 1998).
Several peptidyl antagonists of glucagon receptor have been reported in the art. Six glucagon analogs with N-terminal modifications were designed to have a higher affinity than glucagon for the glucagon receptor (Zechel et al., Int. J. Pept. Protein Res., 1991, 38, 131-138). Two somatostatin analogs have been reported to be inhibitors of glucagon secretion (Rossowski and Coy, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 1994, 205, 341-346).
Many small molecules have been examined as glucagon receptor antagonists including: [(+)-3,5 diisopropyl-2-(1-hydroxyethyl)-6-propyl-4′-fluoro-1,1′-biphenyl (Bay27-9955) (Petersen and Sullivan, Diabetologia, 2001, 44, 2018-2024), a series of alkylidene hydrazides (Ling et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2002, 12, 663-666), a series of 4-aryl-pyridines containing both a 3-[(1R)-hydroxyethyl] and a 2′-hydroxy group (Ladouceur et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2002, 12, 3421-3424), a series of 5-hydroxyalkyl-4-phenylpyridines (Ladouceur et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2002, 12, 461-464), a series of triarylimidazoles (Chang et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2001, 11, 2549-2553), a series of 2-pyridyl-3,5-diaryl pyrroles (de Laszlo et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 1999, 9, 641-646), several substituted benzimidazoles (Madsen et al., J. Med. Chem., 1998, 41, 5150-5157), and a series of pyrrolo[1,2-a]quinoxalines (Guillon et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 1998, 33, 293-308).
There remains a long felt need for additional agents capable of effectively inhibiting glucagon receptor function. Antisense technology is an effective means for reducing the expression of specific gene products and has proven to be uniquely useful in a number of therapeutic, diagnostic, and research applications. The present invention provides compositions and methods for modulating glucagon receptor expression.